Bastila Shan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Jedi, Revan Maybe the most heroic Jedi of her time, Bastila Shan was a Jedi exemplar. The Dark Side, however, erodes even the purest lights. Born on Talravin, at an early age Bastila exhibits an independent streak and a startling Force acuity that inevitably leads to Jedi life. Her ability to affect minds blossoms with astounding speed and scope, and she becomes one of the youngest Jedi to ever master Battle Meditation. This sweeping Force power, which infuses allies with hope while simultaneously strangling enemy morale, has in the past reversed whole wars, and as The Jedi Civil War engulfs the galaxy, Bastila hopes to turn the tide toward Jedi favor. She does just that, in the most direct way possible. Storming Darth Revan's own command ship, Bastila's strike team captures the Dark Lord. Thanks to Revan's treasonous apprentice Darth Malak, a turbolaser blast aimed at Revan's ship knocks Revan comatose, and Bastila uses The Force to keep Revan alive, establishing a telepathic bond between them. Upon returning to the Jedi Council with her Sith prize, she helps to concoct an audacious plan. After using The Force to temporarily wipe Revan's memories, Bastila coaxes Revan into revealing priceless intelligence about the Sith enemy. The scheme is controversial at best. Mind-wiping is considered an immoral Force application, and there is no telling how Bastila's Force bond with the Dark Lord would affect her. Yet, with trepidation, the Council proceeds. In the end, they fail to account for one distinct possibility: that Bastila, purest of all Jedi, would fall to The Dark Side. As Bastila watches Revan for Sithlike reversion, she becomes enamored of their unexpectedly compassionate nature. Amid this emotional turmoil, she is captured by Darth Malak, who twists her into his apprentice. With the roles of Sith an Jedi reversed, Bastila confronts Revan on The Star Forge. Revan asks for her to come back from The Dark Side for both their sakes, and after witnessing Revan's compassion, Bastila returns to the Light, going on to use her invaluable Battle Meditation to help defeat The Sith Empire. Bastila Shan Statistics (CL 17) Medium Human Jedi 10/Jedi Knight 7 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 8; Dark Side Score: 1 Initiative: '''+17; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action),' 'Perception: +15 Languages: Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 33 (Flat-Footed: 29 (Lightsaber Defense: 34)), Fortitude Defense: 30, Will Defense: 31; Block, Deflect Hit Points: 127, Damage Threshold: 30 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +23 (2d8+9) Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +21 (3d8+9) with Rapid Strike Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +23 (2d8+9) and Double-Bladed Lightsaber +23 (2d8+9) Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +21 (3d8+9) and Double-Bladed Lightsaber +21 (3d8+9) with Rapid Strike Ranged: By Weapon +21 Base Attack Bonus: +17, Grab: '''+21 '''Attack Options: Accelerated Strike, Rapid Strike, [[Riposte|'Riposte']], Weapon Finesse, Withdrawal Strike (Lightsabers) Special Actions: Improved Battle Meditation, Jedi Battle Commander, Telepathic Link Force Power Suite (Use the Force +16): Battle Strike, Force Grip, Force Slam, Force Whirlwind, Mind Trick, Rebuke, Slow, Surge, Vital Transfer Force Techniques: Improved Force Slam, Improved Move Light Object, Improved Sense Force Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 18, Constitution 12, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 14, Charisma 17 'Talents: Block, Battle Meditation, Deflect, Improved Battle Meditation, Jedi Battle Commander, Lightsaber Defense, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Riposte, Telepathic Link Feats: Accelerated Strike, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Dual Weapon Mastery III, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons), Withdrawal Strike (Lightsabers) Skills: Initiative +17, Perception +15, Use the Force +21 Possessions: Double-Bladed Lightsaber (Self-Built) Category:Humans